


eight months of nothing

by darkdodielove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betaed, Bottom Theo Raeken, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Good Theo Raeken, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentions of Derek Hale - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other, Rimming, Sad, Sad and Happy, Top Liam Dunbar, i wrote this while listening to bob ross, lydia and theo are best friends, mentions of tara raeken, theo has a family, we need a non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdodielove/pseuds/darkdodielove
Summary: Theo left Beacon Hill's eight months ago. He now has a family and two best friends who would do anything for him. the only thing missing is Liam. Back to Beacon Hill's they go.





	eight months of nothing

**Author's Note:**

> hey, ya'll. 
> 
> wow, I finally get to upload this after working on it for so long!! I started working on this fic well over a month ago and to see this finished so amazing. This was betaed by the amazing Autumn!!
> 
> kudos and comments are very welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated very much follow me on tumblr if you want!
> 
> follow Autumn my amazing helper! this is their tumblr

Theo’s phone buzzes as he sets it down on the dashboard. He lets out a breath of relief as he passes  _ you are now leaving Beacon hills _ sign. He stops in Arizona, Oklahoma and then Washington.

  


He makes a home with the mix and matched werewolves, witches, vampires and other supernaturals that have been outcasted by their own type. He found a group apartment run by an Alpha called Lewis. Not only did he find a safe, warm home but he also found a home in the people around him. He found a family. Apartment ninety-seven became home

  


His phone use to ring nonstop for days and hours on end. Liam, Jenna, Scott even Malia and Stiles all tried to get in contact with him.

  


Until one day the calls, texts, and voicemails became less and less. Then one day they stopped altogether. Nothing for months on end.

  


Theo had nothing left in Beacon Hills. No family, no friends, he had Liam.

  


_ Had,  _ Theo thinks to himself. He sits down on the edge of his bed, the scent of sweat and salt stings his nose as he takes a breath in through his nose. Over the last eight months, he had to become accustomed to the old tattered mattress and the smells that come along with it. Although the bed might not be the best smelling in the world, Theo has come to love the old, soft feeling the mattress carries.

  


The apartment he shares has three wolves, two witches, and one werefox. Theo has made a forever family with the people he has lived with for the last eight months There are six group apartments spread over the whole housing complex, with a wide range of supernaturals.

  


The rooms are shared but they have special exceptions for supernaturals who suffer from nightmares like Theo, depression, anxiety, and PTSD.

  


He stands up and tucks his phone into his back pocket of his jeans. He walks across the hall and knocks on Sydney and Jasmine’s door.

  


Sydney opens the door a moment later, Their face is flushed and Their lips are slightly swollen. He looks behind them and sees Jasmine sitting on Sydney's bed fixing her dress.

  


“Oh god,” Theo groans, “please don’t tell me you two were fucking.” He walks into Sydney and Jasmine's room and collapses onto Jasmine’s bed. Their apartment is one of the biggest that Lewis bought. It has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a massive living room and a beautiful view of the front garden.

  


Across the hall from Theo is Sydney and their girlfriend jasmine room, on the other side of the apartment Sydney’s brothers Kaden and Eli bunk together. Theo gets his own room and next to his room is Kayla and Leah’s room.

  


“We wouldn’t fuck while everyone is home,” Jasmine says as she rolls her eyes and looks at her partner. Sydney walks over to Jasmine and sits themselves down on Their girlfriend's lap, Sydney looks over at Theo and smiles.

  


“Have you heard from anyone in Beacon Hills,” Sydney asks, They twirl a piece of Jasmine’s red hair around on Their finger and kiss Jasmine on the forehead.

  


Theo gives them a sad smile and says, “Nah, but it’s understandable, I ignored their messages and calls first so there’s nothing I can do.”

  


“Well fuck them then,” Jasmine says, “you don’t need them, you have us. You have a family here,”

  


Theo smiles at her and laughs."Thanks, Jas,” he says.

  


“Fuck them,” Sydney says.

  


“Exactly babe,” Jasmine says as she smiles up at her partner. Theo smiles at them and laughs as Jasmine sticks her tongue out at him.

  


“Why don’t you call them?” Kaden's small voice questions, he walks into the room and sits down next to Theo.

  


“It's very complicated buddy, I had a boyfriend there and I left them,” Theo replies softly. Kaden’s eyes flicker golden for a few seconds before returning back to their bright blue color.

  


“Why?” Kaden asks. Theo looks over to Sydney and Jasmine, he raises his eyebrows in question to Sydney, a silent  _ can I tell him? _ , they nod and Theo looks back at Kaden.

  


“It’s quite a long story buddy, are you up for that?” Theo asks softly. He sees Sydney move off of Jasmine’s lap onto the bed beside her. Theo never told Jasmine the full story so her attention is focused on Theo.

  


“Yeah,” Kaden says as he moves backward so that his back is against the wall and his legs are dangling over the edge of the bed.

  


“Well, when I was very little, I got diagnosed with Dilated cardiomyopathy which basically means that I wasn’t getting enough blood to the heart. I needed a heart transplant and we were waiting for a donor, one night I snuck out of the house because I had a really terrible nightmare.”

“Theo,” Sydney cuts him off, he looks at her and raises his eyebrows in question.

  


“Probably not this part,” They say. Theo nods and looks back at Kaden, “there were some very bad people called the dread doctors and they told me my sister wanted me to have her heart. She I have my sisters heart in my chest and that's how I became half wolf half coyote.  Those people did some very bad things to me and my family. Fast forward through the next eight years, and I’m back in beacon hills. I hurt a lot of people and I did some really bad things I deeply regret.”

  


“Like what?” Kaden cuts in, Theo looks at Sydney and They just shrug. Theo looks back at Kaden and says, “just some really bad things, once your a little older I’ll explain them to you.”

  


Kaden smiles, “okay then, continue.” Theo smiles at him.

  


“There was this sword, and it was owned by a thunder kitsune. Once I did those really bad things that sword put me in hell, to face my dead sister. After six months I got taken out of hell, so I could help defeat these guys called ghost riders. The sword was destroyed in front of my face and I helped the good guys win,” he says with air quotes.

  


“So the sword was destroyed? When things get destroyed this is always remnants of it, so what happened to those?” Jasmine questions. Theo looks over at her and smiles

  


“It didn’t get burnt or anything all they had to do was twist the handle and the pieces of the sword broke apart. They would need a thunder kitsune to put it back together but their thunder kitsune was living with skinwalkers,” Sydney answers for him, he smiles at her and looks back at Kaden.

  


“I’ve changed so much since being pulled out of hell, I started falling in love with a guy I shouldn’t have. He didn’t know and he had a girlfriend. But they broke up and she moved away. a couple months after that there was a big group of hunters and that’s when I felt truly in love with this guy. And he started loving me back. We got together and I was living out of my truck, he found out and I moved in with him, his mother and step-father. I felt like I was truly part of the family, I even had a stocking with my initials on it hung over the fireplace,” he wipes his eye as a runaway tear escapes.

  


He feels Kaden's small hand slide into his and his head lead on Theo’s shoulders, Theo gives Kaden's hand a soft squeeze. Theo looks up and sees Sydney and Jasmine quickly wipe away their tears as they catch his eye.

  


Jasmine motions for Theo to continue, he takes a deep breath before continuing, “one day I finished school earlier than my boyfriend, I get home, walk inside, and there on the coffee table right in the middle of the living room was the sword, fully intact and functional. I packed all my things and left. I knew that someday I was going to be sent back but as much as I expected it, I didn’t expect it.”

Theo lets a few more tears escape before wiping his face. His shoulder is wet and he hears sniffling, he picks up Kaden and hugs him, “hey buddy I’m sorry for making you sad, I’m okay I promise,” Theo whispers to Kaden.

  


“Here I’ll take him,” Sydney says as they stand up, they pick up Kaden and kisses his cheek. “I’m sorry,” Theo says guilty.

  


“No it's okay, it's probably just reminded him of what happened to us, I’m gonna put him down for a nap, I’ll be back in a minute,” Sydney says as they lean down to kiss their girlfriend and then they walk over to Theo and kisses him on the forehead.

  


“Love you stupid,” Sydney says to him. “Love you too dum dum,” he replies.

  


Jasmine stands up and sits next to him on her bed. She leans her on Theo’s shoulder.

  


“I know I don’t act like it a lot of the time, but I love you too Theo. You are my family, everyone in this apartment is my family,” after Jasmine says that people from all over the apartment shout out all  their “I love you’s.”

  


“I love you too Jas,” Theo says. Jasmine stands up, fixes her dress, gives Theo a kiss on the forehead and goes to join Sydney in Eil and Kaden’s room.

  


******

Theo hands a plate of pasta and meatballs to Kayla then goes and sits downs around the large dining table where everyone is eating dinner

  


Every Friday night, everyone in apartment ninety-seven has dinner together. Sometimes other supernaturals from different apartments join them, but tonight the curfew is lifted so the others are out. But it’s a family rule that on Friday nights they all must be present for dinner, they are free to go out and do whatever they want once dinner is finished and the dishes have been cleaned. If someone skips they have to put ten dollars into a jar which goes towards the week's grocery shopping.

  


The room is full of shouts of laughter and forks scraping plates. Eli’s is telling them a story about what happened at school that day, Theo laughs so hard that his stomach hurts and he has tears in his eyes.

  


Halfway through dinner, there’s a loud knock on the door of the apartment. The room falls quiet as they all stare at the door.

  
  


“Do any of you recognize the scent?” Leah asks the weres. Theo takes a deep breath through his nose and filters through all the different scents until he gets to a scent he doesn’t recognize.

  


“Neither one of you have had someone in the apartment that I’ve never met before or I don’t know the person on the other side of the door,” Theo says quietly.  

  


Kayla, Eli, Kaden, and Sydney all shake their heads. All the weres flash their eyes, blues, and golden yellow illuminates the room. Kayla prepares her spells as Jasmine gets up to answer the door.

  


Jasmine puts her hand on the door handle and waits a few seconds before turning it and pulling open the door.

  


On the other side of the door is a woman dressed in a FedEx uniform. She’s holding a medium sized box.

  


Theo takes a deep breath through his nose, he smells a familiar scent. He smells Liam.

  


He stands and walks over to the door, “this is the address I was given for a Mr. Theodore Carl Raeken, is the correct?” the lady asks.

  


“Yeah that’s me,” he says as he takes the box from her outstretched arms. He thanks her and walks back to the table and places the box down. Jasmine closes the door and sits down in her seat next to Sydney.

  


Theo sits down and places the box on the ground beside him. “Are you gonna open it?” Eli asks.

  


“Um not yet, it…..it smells like my ex-boyfriend,” Theo says softly as he stares at the box.

  


“Open it whenever you feel ready to,” Jasmine says as she picks up her fork.

  


Theo looks up at her and smiles.

  


******

  


“So how did Liam get the address of the apartment,” Sydney says as they appear at the doorway into Theo’s room. Theo looks up at her and smiles. He picks up his shirt and pulls it over his head.

  


Sydney has been Theo’s best friend ever since he arrived at the complex. At first, he didn’t understand when Sydney asked him to use they and them pronouns while addressing Sydney. They told Theo they are genderfluid and Theo told them his gay. Sydney was the first person he opened up to about what happened leading up to him moving into the apartment. He told her about Liam and the people who he thought of as family.

  
  


“The other day Lewis called me and told me the emissary from the Mccall pack has a beta that would like to send something to me, and they had contacted Lewis to get the address,” Theo says as he finishes getting dressed. He gets into his bed and moves over so that Sydney can get in as well.

  


“So Liam now knows where you live now?” Sydney asks as they close the door and walk over to the bed. They lift the blanks and slide in beside Theo.

  


“No, I told Lewis I don’t want them knowing where I am, he told me that the emissary said that information would be kept a secret from Liam,” he replies. Sydney nods their head and leans their head on Theo’s shoulder.

  


“Have you opened it yet?” they ask. Sydney grabs Theo’s hand and threads her fingers through his.

  


“No not yet,” Theo says softly, “I don’t think I’m ever going to open it.”

  


“I know you don’t want to open it, but isn’t it better than having something happen and thinking back to this moment and wishing you had opened it?” Sydney asks. They get off the bed and pick the box up from where it’s placed on the desk. They walk back to the bed, hand the box to Theo and slide back under the blanket.

  


“What if it’s something I can’t handle,” he asks.

  


“Then you’ll have all of us, your fucking family, to help you get through it,” they say.

  


He smiles at Sydney and starts to peel the tape off the top of the box, once all the tape is off he opens the top of the box and tips it onto his lap.

  


A soft sweatshirt and a heavy book fall out. He lifts up the book and reads the cover in his head.

  


“What is it?” Sydney asks as they eye the back of the book.

  


“Winnie the Pooh, they were Tara’s. Mom and dad bought her the whole collection for her fifth birthday,” Theo says softly.

  


He opens the book and rubs his thumb over the messy writing on the inside of the cover.

  


“Tara use to write her name on the inside of books, it would drive mom and dad insane but she continued to do it,” Theo says. He smiles at the memory. He hands the book to Sydney and they carefully flip through the pages.

  


He looks down at the sweatshirt that fell out of the box, it looks familiar. He lifts it up and unfolded it. He lifts it to his nose and takes a deep breath, as he breathes in, Liam’s scent fills his nose something in his brain snaps. He breaks out into full body sobs, Sydney places the book down on their lap and moves closer to him and pulls him into a tight hug.

  


“Its okay, you’re okay,” they softly coo.

  


“Why would he send me his fucking scent soaked sweatshirt, it smells like he has worn it every day for months,” Theo says through loud sobs. He drops the sweatshirt and cries into Sydney’s chest.

  


“Theo he’s such a fucking asshole, you don’t need him,” Sydney says, their fingers softly thread through Theo’s hair.

  


“They were going to send me back, I had to leave,” Theo says quietly.

  


“I know, I know,” Sydney sighs, they grab Theo’s face softly and look Theo in the eye, “I have an idea,” they say.

  


Theo sits up cross-legged on the bed and raises his eyebrows for Sydney to continue. Sydney smiles at Theo and says,

  


“We could burn it. I don’t think there’s anything better than burning the memories of people who have hurt you. That's why in movies people burn photos because it's like the closest thing they’ve got to a physical memory.”

  


Theo stares down at the blue sweatshirt and tries to imagine burning it. He picks it up and lifts it to his nose. He takes a deep breath through his nose and his nose becomes full of Liam scent.

  


He looks up at Sydney, he sighs deeply as he places the sweatshirt back down on his lap.

  


“I’m about to say something very very fucking stupid,” Theo says as he glances from Sydney to his desk.

  


“Okay,” Sydney draws out suspiciously. Theo meets their eyes and cringes.

  


“So you’re gonna give me bad news or I’ve got a booger hanging out of my nose,” Sydney says as they wipe under their nose.

  


“How do you know I’m giving you bad news, I could be giving you good news,” Theo says, he softly strokes the sweatshirt on his lap.  

  


“I know you’re giving me bad news because for a last eight months I’ve been your best friend and I’m very observant. So I know for a fact when you have bad news, you look the person you’re talking to in the eyes and cringe,” Sydney says with a smug smile.

  


Theo rolls his eyes as Sydney laughs, “calm down inspector gadget,” he says with a laugh.  Sydney rolls their eyes.

  


“Okay now tell me the bad news,” Sydney says seriously. Theo picks up the sweatshirt and folds it, he places it softly on the bed next to him.

  


“So, I’m going to go back to Beacon Hills,” Theo cringes as he hears himself say it. Sydney blinks at him, once, twice. They open their mouth to say something a couple of times before closing it.

  


They finally open their mouth after thirty seconds of awkward silence. “What the fuck did you just say to me,” Sydney says.

  


They stand up and pace around the room muttering to themselves.

  


“Can you please just sit back down and let me explain,” Theo sighs.

  


The bed bounces slightly as Sydney sits on the bed, they lay down with their head in Theo’s lap and their legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Theo runs his fingers through their long brown hair. Theo has always admired Sydney their twin Eli and their youngest brother.

  


When he first arrived at the complex, he stayed away from everyone. There was just something about them, whether it be their beautiful golden brown skin which reminded him of David or their blue eyes.

  


After a month or two, Theo came to the realization that it was their eyes. They reminded him of Liam’s eyes, the piercing blue and the feeling of safety, home and comfort.

  


Sydney was the first person he let in, they were the first person he told about his past and the first person he let see him cry. He watched Jasmine and Sydney dance around each other until they all got sick of it. Eli and Theo locking them in a room together, that door stayed locked and they had to leave the apartment because there were some sounds coming from the room, that Kaden didn’t need to hear.

  


Theo looks down at them and smiles sadly. “I won’t be staying there, I’m only going to go for a week, and I’ll call you every night. This is my home, not there,” he says with a soft voice. Sydney looks at him like he’s gone insane.

  


“Um no, go fuck yourself, I’m coming with you,” They say.

  


“Sydney,” Theo draws out. Sydney sits up and faces Theo. They grab his hands and holds them.

  


“You will not be going alone Theo,” they emphasize on alone.

  


Theo smiles at them and then nods his head. “Okay then, well I’m leaving tomorrow morning,” he says. Sydney puts her hand on Theo’s cheek and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. They stand up and walk over to the door and pull it open. They turn back around and look at Theo.

  


“You are going to have to tell everyone, and they are more than likely going to have something to say about it,” they say. He looks up at Sydney and sighs.

  


“Yeah I know, I’m about to text Lewis and let him know that we will be leaving tomorrow for a week. I’ll tell everyone else at breakfast tomorrow, but you have to tell Jas,” Theo says. He grabs his phone and unlocks it, he texts Lewis and turns off his phone.

  


“I’m going to tell her when you tell everyone else. I’m going to pack a bag then go to sleep, goodnight love you,” they say as they start to close the door.

  


“Love you too, night,” Theo says as the door closes. He glances at the backpack hidden under his desk, he’s been planning on going back for a few weeks but now he has a reason to go back.

  


The soft heartbeats of the people he loves lull him to sleep.

  


******

  


The next morning Theo walks out of his room holding his large backpack. He walks into the dining room where everyone except Sydney and Jasmine is eating breakfast.

  


Eli looks up from the counter where he's making toast, he notices the bag Theo’s holding, he furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head.

  


“Why do you have a bag?” Eli asks, everyone looks to Eli then Theo. Jasmine and Sydney walk into the room both holding a large backpack, Theo looks at Jasmine and raises his eyebrows.

  


“Why do all three of you have bags,” Kayla says. Everyone raises their eyebrows while Theo turns back to everyone.

  


“Well I know why Sydney and I have bags, but I have no clue why Sydney has a bag,” Theo says as he looks at Sydney as raises his eyebrows at her.

  


“Stop with the eyebrow-raising and get to answering our questions,” Leah nearly shouts.

  


Theo, Jasmine, and Sydney walk over to the table and sit down in their seats. Eli joins them, toast completely forgotten about.

  


“Last night I opened the box,” Theo starts, everyone looks at him surprised, “and I decided I’m going to go back to Beacon Hill’s for a week.”

  


It's quite for about five seconds before everyone starts yelling over the top of each other. Theo’s ears try to focus on one person but all he picks up is people telling him he’s fucking insane.

  


“Enough,” Jasmine shouts, the shouting dies off, everyone collapses back into their seats and takes a deep breath.

  


“You all done? Or would you like to continue yelling at me?” Theo asks sarcastically. Everyone rolls their eyes but nods their heads.

  


“Theo is going back to Beacon Hills and we are both going with him,” Jasmine says once everyone has calmed down. Theo looks at her and slightly smiles.

  


“I knew about Sydney coming with me, but I wasn’t made aware that Jas was coming with us,” he looks at Sydney, They blush and look down. Theo grabs a piece of toast from Kayla’s plate and bites into it.

  


“I told Jas and she said she was coming with us and I didn’t want to say no,” They say.

  


“No its okay, I’m glad she's coming with us,” Theo says through a mouth full of toast. Sydney and Jasmine look at him and smile, he smiles back at them.

  


“Does Lewis know?” Eli asks, he pushes Kaden’s bowl of food away from the edge of the table and places it in front of Kaden. He stands up and gets his toast from the toaster.

  


“I let him know last night that Sydney and I were going, but I don’t think he knows about Jasmine coming with us,” Theo replies, he finishes the toast and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

  


“I let him know this morning that Jas was coming with us,” Sydney replies. Jasmine and Sydney link their hands underneath the table.

  


Theo smiles at them knowingly.

  


“Well you guys take it slow and be very careful on the high ways,” Eli says.

  


“It’s only a days drive, we should be fine. Lewis has put a bunch of money into each of our accounts for hotels and food.” Jasmine says. Theo looks her questioningly.

  


“Check your account,” Jasmine says to Theo. He turns on his phone and sees a notification that reads,  _ Lewis paid you $300. -for hotels and food- Your Venmo balance is $600. _

  


“I got three hundred, and I already had three hundred in my account from work. How much did you both get?” Theo asks as he puts his phone into his pocket.

  


“We both got three hundred,” Sydney replies, “So we have one thousand two hundred to spend,” they say.

  


“Okay cool, that's definitely enough, when we get home I'll repay Lewis,” Theo says. Eli comes back and passes Theo a piece of Toast with jam on it, Theo nods his head in thanks.

  


“Lewis said not to worry about repaying him, in return he just wants us to be safe and for you to punch Liam in the face for him,” Jasmine says.

  


Everyone starts laughing at that, they all calm down after a few seconds.

  


“You didn’t tell us why you’re going back,” Leah says, Theo looks at her and sighs.

  


“I just have to talk to him you know, I need to clear things up,” Theo replies, everyone nods their heads.

  


“And we are going with him just in case things go badly, and so we can protect him,” Sydney says as Jasmine nods her head agreeing with her partner. Theo smiles at them, he shoves his whole piece of toast in his mouth and swallows it. Everyone descends into their own conversations.

  


He looks at the clock on the wall and clears his throat, “we should get on the road now if we want to be there by tomorrow night,”

  


Jasmine and Sydney look at him and nods their heads. They make their way around the table and give hugs, kisses and promises to be safe.

  


They walk over to the front door,

  


“I love you,” they all call out,

  


“Love you” everyone in the apartment yells back.

  


Theo opens the door and steps out into the hallway, Jasmine closes the door behind them and links her hand with Sydney's. They walk out of the building and into Theo’s truck, Sydney in the passenger seat and Jasmine in the back behind Sydney

  


“Ready?” Sydney asks. Theo looks at them and turns his heads to look at Jasmine.

  


“Ready,” he says. He starts the truck and pulls out of the garage and onto the road.

  


******

  


That night they stop in Arizona, they choose a cheap run down hotel to sleep in. They get one room with two double beds. As soon as they unlock the door to the room, they pretty much run to their beds and fall onto them.

  


“We should go get dinner,” Sydney says a few minutes later, it comes out slightly muffled from the arm over their mouth, but Theo and Jasmine understood them.

  


Theo sits up and rubs his eyes.

  


“Sure,” Theo replies, “where do you guys wanna go?” he asks.

  


Jasmine sits up and pulls out her phone. She types something in and yawns.

  


“Says there is a diner walking distance from here,” she says. They all stand and walk out. Jasmine locks the door behind them and places the key in the pocket of her jacket.

  


They get to the diner, it's a small place with red and black walls. And there are only two other people inside. they sit down in a booth in the corner. They wait a few minutes before a waiter comes and takes their orders.

  


“So we need a plan,” Sydney says as the waiter walks away. Jasmine nods her head and Theo raises his eyebrows.

  


“A plan?” Theo asks.

  


“Yes dumbass a plan,” Sydney remarks. Theo rolls his eyes but nods in agreement.

  


“You know Beacon Hills better than us, so we need a safe place to stay and a quick escape route in case things turn sour quickly,” Jasmine says. They fall silent as the waiter comes back with their drinks. They thank him and take a sip of their drinks.

  


“The way I left Beacon Hills is the escape route, we will use that way if things turn sour,” Theo says, Jasmine and Sydney nod their heads as they take in the things Theo is telling them.

  


“Okay,” Sydney says, “what about a place to stay.”

  


“I have two places in mind,” Theo says.

  


“Are they safe?” Jasmine asks. The waiter brings over their food, then walks back over to the counter. Sydney and Jasmine pick up their forks and start eating their fries.

  


“I’m not sure if they’re safe, but they’ll do. The first option is a cheap but nice hotel on the edge of town, or there is a loft complex owned by Derek Hale, with a security system, and each loft is furnished.” He says Sydney and Jasmine consider the options for a minute before Jasmine speaks up.

  


“We’ll hit up the hotel when we get there, then the loft complex,” she says.

  


Theo nods his head and starts eating. They finish their meals and pay, they leave a 20% tip for the waiter and walk back to the hotel.

  


They unlocked the door and walk to their respective beds. They fall asleep within five minutes of their heads hitting the pillows.

  


******

  


Theo wakes up abruptly to the sound of an iPhone alarm blaring in his ear. He slowly sits up and turns off the alarm. He looks around the room and sees Jasmine is sitting on the edge of her and Sydney’s bed shoving a McDonald's burger into her mouth.

  


“Morning,” he groans. Once his ears adjust to the loud sounds of cars outside of the room, he hears the shower running in the small bathroom.

  


“You shower yet?” Theo asks Jasmine, she hums out a sound that like a yes.

  


“Here,” Jasmine says as she throws him a brown paper bag, he grabs the bag as it lands on his lap and opens it. He grabs out a hash brown, burger and throws the bag back at Jasmine.

  


The shower stops and a minute later Sydney yells, “Jas can you please get me my hairbrush.”

  


Jasmine and Theo both groan in protest as the harsh sounds reach their ears. Theo softly chuckles, if he couldn’t smell the magic wafting off of Jasmine, he’d assume she was a were.

  


“I’ve got it,” he murmurs, he stands up as Jasmine grunts a sound that he thinks sounds like thanks.

  


He goes over to the bags sitting on the chair next to the TV, he digs through Sydney's bag until his hand grasps around their hairbrush. He closes the bag and walks over to the bathroom, he knocks on the door.

  


“Its me,” he says, Sydney opens the door wide enough to let Theo in, he walks inside and places the hairbrush on the counter next to the sink. He walks over to the toilet and closes the lid and sits down.

  


“How are you feeling?” Sydney asks, they fasten the towel around their chest to cover their breasts. Theo rubs his hands over his face and lets out a harsh breath.

  


“I really don’t know, did I wake you guys up last night?” he asks. Sydney picks up the hairbrush and runs it through their wet hair.

  


“No, not really, did you have a nightmare?” they ask, Sydney finishes brushing their hair and ties it up in a bun at the top of their head.

  


“Yeah I did, at least I didn’t wake up screaming,” Theo laughs out sarcastically.

  


“Tara?” Sydney asks, Theo nods his head in agreement. Sydney hums to get his attention.

  


He looks up at them as they cover their eyes to indicate for Theo to close his eyes. He places his hands over his eyes and waits for Sydney to get changed.

  


“Alright you can uncover your eyes,” they say. He takes his hand off of his eyes and smiles at Sydney.

  


“I’m going to shower, you can stay in here if you want,” he stands up and walks back into the room with their bed, he grabs his clothes and towel out of his bag. He walks back into the bathroom and places his stuff on the bench.

  


“I’ll stay,” Sydney says as they jump to up sit on the sink. Theo doesn’t have a problem with nudity so he strips off his clothes and gets into the shower. He closes the shower curtain and turns on the cold water.

  


“I don’t get how you can enjoy cold showers,” Sydney says, They grab the makeup bag and a compact mirror that is next to the sink.

  


“I don’t enjoy cold showers, I’m not a masochist,” he laughs out.

  


“Cold showers wake you up and keep you alert,” Jasmine yells from the bedroom. Sydney scoffs as they open up their makeup bag and pull out a makeup sponge and a bottle of foundation.

  


“Thanks, Jas,” Theo calls out. He grabs a small soap bar the hotel provided and quickly washes. He turns off the water and steps out of the shower. Sydney moves her legs to the side so Theo has room to stand in front of the mirror.

  


He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist.

  


“No bra today?” Jasmine asks Sydney as she pokes her head into the bathroom, Theo rolls his eyes at the question.

  


“It’s too hot for a bra,” Sydney replies.

  


“It’s seven am,” Jasmine laughs, Sydney finishes putting on their makeup and stands up with their makeup bag and hairbrush in hand.

  


“Exactly,” they say as they walk over to Jasmine and place a kiss on her lips. Sydney walks over to their bag and puts their clothes, makeup bag and hairbrush into it. They zip it up and sit down on the bed.

  


“We should get on the road, we have a thirteen-hour drive left,” Theo sighs as he puts on his shirt and pants. He grabs his clothes and towel from the floor and walks out of the bathroom followed by Jasmine.

  


He stuffed his things into his bag and picks up his phone from the nightstand. Jasmine and Sydney pick up their own bags and hands Theo his bag.

  


They all walk out the door and hand in the room key to the woman at the reception desk. They pull their jackets tighter as the cold wind hits them.

  


Theo unlocks his truck and they all get in.

  


******

  


By three in the afternoon they cross the California state line and five hours later they get to the outskirts of Beacon County.

  


Theo stops the truck just shy of the border between Beacon County and Beacon Hills. He closes his eyes and tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

  


“Are you okay?” Jasmine asks from the backseat. Theo takes his hands off the steering wheel and puts them on his lap. He squeezes them, once, twice, before answering.

  


“I’m fine, I just need a minute.” he feels Jasmine’s hand on his shoulder.

  


“You don’t have to do this Theo,” Sydney says, “we can turn the car back around and go home.”

  


Theo lets out a harsh breath, “no I need to do this,” he says. He starts the truck again and starts driving. He lets out a breath through his nose as they cross the border.

  


Theo drives them towards the hotel, as soon as the hotel comes into sight Jasmine and Sydney both let out a humorous snort.

  


“Absolutely fucking not, we aren’t staying here,” Jasmine says. Theo rolls his eyes but turns left to take them to the lofts.

  


They drive for another ten minutes until they get to the lofts. Theo parks the truck and they all get out. Jasmine opens the door to the complex and they all step into a dark hallway that has a large stairwell and an elevator.

  


“Elevator or stairs?” Theo asks Jasmine and Sydney's eyes glance over the elevator and stairs a few times. They both point at the elevator. 

  


They all walk over to the elevator and Sydney presses the up button, the doors open and they all walk inside. Theo presses the top level and the elevator starts with a whirl as it takes them to the top floor. 

  


The elevator stops on the top floor with a broken bell sound, they step out on into another large hallway, surrounding them is six doors, three to their left, three to their right. 

  


“Someone choose a door so we can get out of this creepy hallway,” Jasmine says loudly, her voice bounces off the walls and echoes’s in their ears, a shiver crawls down Theo’s spine. Sydney walks to the first door on their right and pulls open the door. 

  


They all step into the loft and gasp. Although dusty and dark, the loft is fully equipped with a fridge, TV and a bed in the corner. There is a spiral staircase in the middle of the room leading to an upstair bedroom and bathroom. 

  


Theo pulls out his phone and sends a text to Lewis, Kayla, Leah, and Eli to let them know they’ve gotten into Beacon Hill’s and are safe. He tucks his phone back into his back pocket and walks deeper into the room. 

  


Jasmine walks over to a power board and pulls down a lever. The whole room lights up and the TV turns on, Sydney walks over to the ceiling to floor window and says, “Guys look at the view.” 

  


They all walk over to join them, “wow,” Jasmine and Theo breath out. They can see all of Beacon Hills at night from the loft. 

  


Theo walks away from the window and starts walking towards the stairs. He looks back over his shoulder and smiles at his best friends, his family. 

  


Jasmine and Sydney are holding hands and slowly swaying together as they look out onto the city below. The orange glow from the city below illuminates their faces, the sharp edges from years of hardship morphing into soft edges that make them seem like nothing more than two teenagers in love.

  


“I love you,” Theo hears Jasmine whisper to Sydney. His heart aches as he imagens what Liam and he could have been. He decides to give them as much privacy as possible and starts walks up the stairs. 

  


He steps into the large bedroom and smiles. In the middle of the room is a king bed with black and dark blue sheets. On the other side of the room is a closed in room which Theo assumes is the bathroom. 

  


In front of the bed is another ceiling to floor window, the room bathed in a soft orange glow. In front of the window is a soft black arm chair, for sitting to watch the sunrise or sunset. 

  


Theo walks over to the bed and sinks down into the soft mattress. He lays down onto his back and scrubs a hand down his face. He sits up a few minutes later as the sound of footstep coming up the metal staircase reach his ears. He holds his breath as the footsteps sound closer. 

  


Theo sees a head with patches of thick black hair missing, and a body crawls up the stairs.

  


“Theooo,” the familiar voice draws out. The body stops at the edge of the bed, near Theo’s feet. The creatures matted black hair covers its face. The first thing he sees is the hole in the creatures chest. The creature moves its head sideways and the mattered hair moves with the head. Theo catches a glance of pale white eyes and blue lips. 

  


He blinks and the creature vanishes before his ears. Nothing left but the familiar ringing in his ears. 

  


Jasmine’s fire orange hair come into Theo’s line of vision, he lets out the breath and wills his heart to stop racing. Jasmine and Sydney walk into the room as Theo lays back down. The bed sinks as Jasmine and Sydney join him on the bed. 

  


“You okay, you smell scared,” Sydney asks, they roll over onto their stomach and look at Theo sideways. 

  


“Yeah no, I’m fine,” he says, “I just got kind of freaked out when I heard the footsteps,” he prays that Sydney doesn’t pick up the lie in his heartbeat. But Sydney just laughs a little and shakes their head. 

  


“So who’s taking the bedroom up here and who is taking the bed downstairs?” Theo asks, silently hoping they all sleep in the same room. Jasmine must hear his silent prayer because she turns to them and says, 

  


“We are teenagers in a different city, unaware of what's going on and what is happening in this town. We are sleeping in the same room.” 

  


“That's fine with me,” Theo says quickly. 

  


“I’m cool with that,” Sydney says sleepily. 

  


Jasmine nods her heads, gets up and walks down the stairs. 

  


She comes back a few moments later with their bags and she places them on the floor near the door. She comes back and lays down on the bed next to Sydney. 

  


The next time one of them gets up is to order pizza. Jasmine does downstairs to answer the door when the pizza guy knocks. She comes back upstairs with three large pizzas and a bottle of soda. 

  


Theo and Sydney sit up as Jasmine crawls back onto the bed with the food. They move themselves into the middle of the large bed, Jasmine places the pizza and soda on the bed  and they all eat in silence. 

  


The pizza boxes and empty soda bottle end up on the floor next to the bed as they all drift off to sleep. 

  


******

  


The sunlight streaming in from the large window and Sydney tossing around in the bed is enough to jostle Theo out of his calm state of sleep. The window is foggy from the early morning rain and it casts a soft light from below as Beacon hills wakes up. 

  


He rolls onto his back and slowly opens his eyes. He’s eyes adjust to the harsh light and he squints around the room. The bed dips as Sydney rolls around onto their back and snores lightly. He grabs his phone from the floor and checks the time,  _ 6am,  _ Theo reads in his head.  He hears Jasmine downstairs making breakfast, the smell of coffee and waffles has him tucking his phone in to this pocket and walking down the stairs.

  


He walks into the kitchen and sits down on a chair around the large kitchen island. Jasmine turns around and smiles at him. 

  


“Where did you get the food from?” Theo asks in a low voice as to not wake Sydney. Jasmine turns off the stove and grabs to mugs. 

  


“I went out as soon as the supermarket opened and got enough food to last us a week,” she says as she walks over to the coffee pot and pours coffee into the mugs. She walks over to the kitchen island and places a mug in front of Theo. She jumps up onto the bench and takes a sip of her coffee. 

  


Theo hums and takes a sip of coffee. They sit quite for a few minutes until Theo’s ears pick up the sound of Sydney waking up. Jasmine raises her eyebrows in question as Theo turns his head to the ceiling. He looks at her and points to the stairs. 

  


She nods her head and jumps off the bench to make her partner a coffee. Sydney makes their way downstairs in pajamas, their brown hair sticking up in every direction. They walk over to the bench and grab the mug from Jasmine’s outstretched hand. 

  


They sit down in the seat next to Theo, 

  


“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Theo laughs, Sydney sticks up their middle finger as they take a sip of their coffee. Jasmine chuckles and rolls her eyes at her partner and best friends childish manner. One Theo finishes his coffee he takes his mug to the sink, washes it and walks back to the bench. 

  


Jasmine and Sydney talk idly while Theo serves them up the food Jasmine cooked, halfway through breakfast Theo clears his throat to get their attention. They look up at him as they continue to eat. 

  


“So we need to go and see Alpha Mccall today and request permission to stay in Beacon Hills for a week,” Theo says, Jasmine and Sydney nod their heads. Jasmine opens her mouth, the closes it.

  


“What?” Theo asks. 

  


“No nothing its just,” she pauses for a second, “how are we, three teenagers, going to talk to Alpha Mccall and then if he lets us stay, talk to Liam and the pack without it becoming somewhat dangerous?” Jasmine wondered. Theo lets out a harsh breath and thinks about it for a moment.

  


“I don’t know, I really don’t. If Alpha Mccall doesn’t grant permission then we leave straight away. And at the first sight of danger we pack our shit as fast as we can and we fucking leave, we go straight back to Washington,” Theo says, Jasmine and Sydney nod their heads and smile softly at him. 

  


“When are you going to talk to Liam?” Sydney asks, Theo rubs his hand over his heart and is quite for a minute. 

  


“Today,” Theo says. “Alright finish eating and get showered, we have an Alpha to meet,” Sydney speaks up. 

  


“I’ll contact Alpha Mccall and request a meeting, he should be awake at…,” Jasmine pauses as she takes out her phone to check the time, “almost seven in the morning, right?” 

  


“Sure,” Theo says jokingly, Jasmine rolls her eyes as she texts Lewis asking for the number for Alpha Mccall, Lewis replies with the number.

  


Jasmine dials the number and walks over to the other side of the room. Theo and Sydney don’t listen in to the conversation, to lost in their own conversation about what there is to do in Beacon Hill’s. 

  


Jasmine comes back over and sits down with them, Theo and Sydney turn to her as she clears her throat.

  


“Alpha Mccall has agreed to meet with us today at eleven this morning. He would like us to meet at the veterinary clinic, I assume you know where that is?” she turns to ask Theo, he nods his head.

  


“He has informed me that a few members of his pack will be present. He apologizes that not all of his pack could be in attendance because many are in different states for schooling and family reason,” Jasmine says very professionally. They nod their heads and finish eating.

  


Ever since Theo moved into the apartment, he has know Jasmine as the one to come to if you are in need of lessons about pack etiquette and pack laws. Though she may not be a were, whenever Lewis and his wife are away they leave Jasmine in command of pack order. 

  


******

  
  


When the dishes have been cleaned, Jasmine and Sydney sit down on the sofa and watch a movie they found under the sofa. 

  


Theo sits on an arm chair that been places near the window, he tucks his legs bare legs up under himself. Jasmine throws him a pillow and a blanket that was on the back of the sofa. 

  


Theo’s phone buzzes occasionally from the apartment group chat. It's only ever used when a person is away or when someone needs to shut up. 

  


“Hey do you guys remember that one time when Leah had a guy over and we used the group chat to let her know we could hear every single noise coming out of that room?” Theo asks while laughing.

  


“Oh god yes, I had to take Kaden out of the apartment because he kept asking me why there was loud grunting coming from Leah’s room,” Sydney says as they cringe. Jasmine laughs, she looks down at her phone. 

  


“I think we all have had to take Kaden out of the apartment at least once because someone has brought another person or persons, in Kayla’s case, home to fuck,” Jasmine laughs out. 

  


They all laugh, Jasmine’s ringtone goes off and she almost jumps out of her seat. She stands up and answers the call, she walks up the stairs and Theo hears her sit down on the bed. 

  


About an hour later she comes down stairs and huffs as she sits down on the sofa and buries her head in Sydney's neck, Sydney rubs their cheek against Jasmine’s forehead. 

  


“Who was that?” Theo asks as he looks up from his phone, Jasmine’s doesn’t say anything until Sydney lightly nudges her. She lifts her head and yawns. 

  


“It was my mentor, he wants to know if we were doing lessons this week. I told him not this week. But we did run through some practice spells,” she says through a yawn.

  


“Oh right,” Theo says as he laughs, “levitation and bringing flies back to life. I thought I could smell magic in the air.” 

  


“You’ve watched the coven season of American Horror Story to many times,” she says as she sticks her middle finger up at Theo. 

  


“Wouldn’t it suck though if you were fucking someone and they just started to bleed out of every hole,” Theo cackles. 

  


“I can’t make someone bleed from riding them or getting fucked,” Jasmine says while rolling their eyes. 

  


“Jasmine is a ceremonial witch, she takes her spells from a book and is intune with herself,”  Sydney says as they run their fingers through Jasmine’s hair softly. Jasmine leans up and places a non to light kiss on the corner of Sydney’s mouth. 

  


“I have no idea what any of those words mean,” Theo says. Jasmine stands up and kisses her partner on the lips, she walks over to Theo and kisses his forehead. As she walks behind him she cuffed him on the back of the head. 

  


“I’m going to shower,” she yells as she walks up the stairs. 

  
  


******   
  


One everyone is showered and ready to go, they all climb into the truck and Theo drives them to the vet clinic. 

  


When they get to the vet clinic Theo stops the truck and takes a minute. They step out of the truck and walk over to the door, Theo opens the door for them and they all walk inside. 

  


The bell above the door rings and a voice calls for them to come around to the back. Jasmine and Sydney both look at Theo, he nods his head and they all walk forward. They push past the gate walk around to the back. 

  


Scott, Liam, Kira, Lydia, Stiles, and Malia all look to them as they appear around the corner. Theo wants to cower under their gaze, but he stands up straighter and focuses his hearing on Jasmine and Sydney's heartbeats. But all he picks up is the sound of Liam’s heartbeat going crazy. 

Malia growls before her eyes flash blue and her claws elongate. She steps forward to attack Theo, Sydney’s eyes flash a bright golden yellow and Jasmine’s eyes flash an electric purple. 

  


They both stand in front of Theo as Malia takes another step forward. Scott puts his hand on the back of Maila’s neck and she visibly relaxes, her eyes return to their normal color and her claws retract. 

  


They stand in silence for a moment before Sydney and Jasmine both look back at Theo, he nods at Sydney and their eyes go back to honey brown, but he shakes his head at Jasmine, she turns back to Scott with purple eyes. 

  


“ start this meeting shall we,” Scott says. Theo stares straight into the back of Jasmine's head willing himself not to look at Liam. He can feel Liam’s stare boring into the side of his head. Jasmine kisses Sydney on the lips before stepping forward and extending her hand. 

  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alpha Mccall,” Jasmine says in her official pack business voice. Scott reaches out and shakes her hand. 

  


“And it’s a pleasure to meet you, miss…” Scott pauses, 

  


“Miss Barthe,” Jasmine fills in politely. 

  


“It's a pleasure to meet you miss Barthe but please call me Scott,” he replies. 

  


Scott extends his hand towards Sydney, they step forward and shake Scott's hand. 

  


“Ms. Arriens,” Sydney says. Scott smiles and greets them. 

  


Sydney moves back to behind Jasmine, Sydney and Theo link pinkies behind their back. 

  


When Theo first moved into the apartment he had just given up his anchor and he needed a new one. Once they had come close, Sydney and Theo started training together. Sydney then became Theo’s anchor. 

  


“So miss Barthe, what brings you to Beacon Hills?” Scott inquires. Theo looks at each of them but doesn’t look at Liam, too scared to see his face. Theo catches Lydia’s eyes and she smiles at him, Theo slightly smiles back at her. 

  


“One of my pack mates, Theo Raeken, has a preexisting relationship with one of your beta’s and we were hoping that you would grant us permission to stay here for a week so that they can sort this out between themselves,” Jasmine says without missing a beat. 

  


Scott looks startled for a moment before he regains his Alpha posture. 

  


“So we know what we are dealing with can you please state what form of supernatural you are, and your relationship with Mr. Raeken and Ms. Arriens?” Scott asks. Theo clenches his hands and Sydney puts their hand in Theo’s. He looks over at Liam and Liam is already looking at him. 

  


He looks older than Theo remembers, his hair is longer and he is taller. 

  


“You already know that Mr. Raeken is a chimera, Ms. Arrines is a werewolf and I am a witch,” Jasmine says, she smiles as she Sydney and Theo flash their eyes. Jasmine’s purple eyes glow then die down. 

  


Scott smiles and nods his head, “and your relationship with Mr. Raeken and Ms. Arriens?” Scott inquired. 

  


“Mr. Raeken is my best friend as well as Ms. Arriens best friend. And Ms. Arriens is my partner. We have an Alpha you can contact if you do not believe us,” Jasmine states in a passive-aggressive tone. She smiles smugly. 

  


Kira stares at Jasmine then her eyes shift to Sydney and Theo’s hands. She nudges Scott and points to their hands which are clasped together. 

  


“Would you care to tell me, Miss Barthe, why Mr. Raeken and Ms. Arriens are holding hands. Aren’t you two a couple?” Scott asks in a condescending tone. 

  


Jasmine doesn’t turn around, she knows exactly why they are holding hands. 

  


“Yes Ms. Arriens and I are together but Mr. Raeken and Ms. Arriens are each other's anchors and have been for a while, as I’m sure you know to truly calm your loved one you need physical contact. As you demonstrated with the coyote before she attempted attacked my best friend,” Jasmine smiles as she sees Malia’s eyes flash. 

  


Jasmine glances over each of their faces, but her eye’s stay trained on Liam, who is glaring hole’s into Sydney’s face. Kira clears her throat and Jasmine looks at her and smiles. 

  


“You do know everything Theo has done in the past right?” Kira asks, she glares at Theo and then looks back to Jasmine. Scott looks at her and furrows his eyebrows. 

  


“Yes, I do know everything about what Theo has done in the past. I know about this sister, his heart, dread doctors, the wild hunt, and Monroe,” Jasmine says, she looks back at Theo and grabs his hand. 

  


She faces back toward the pack and glares at Kira. Jasmine knows that Kira is the one responsible for the sword being fixed, she also knows that Kira is the reason Theo has to ruin his happiness and leave.

  


“I also know what Theo has done in the past,” Sydney says as they lean tilt their head to the side. 

  


Lydia looks between Theo and Liam, she smiles sadly and places her hand on Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles shrugs off Lydia’s hand and steps forward. He leans on the metal table that separates them. 

  


“How can you still be his packmate if you know about the horrible things he's done, how could you forgive him,” Stiles asks outraged, he looks at Theo and glares. Jasmine’s eyes glow electric purple, and Sydney growls. 

  


“Stiles that's enough,” Lydia shouts. Stiles steps back but continues to glare at them, Theo softly smiles at Lydia and she smiles back. Before Theo left, he and Lydia started to grow close, he would have almost called her a friend. 

  


Jasmine closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, she opens her eyes and the purple has gone back to a dull shade just around her irises. She clenches her hands and grits her teeth. Theo softly squeezes her hand that he is holding. 

  


“There isn’t anything to forgive, he did what he had to do to survive, he shouldn’t be blamed for that Even if he did something terrible right now, I’d forgive him and so would Sydney because we are his family, and that's what family does. We forgive our own and help them heal. He has redeemed himself, he has a job, he’s going to school and he has an amazing family full of people who would do anything to protect him,” Jasmine says, she takes a deep breath and squeezes Theo’s hand hard. 

  


Sydney nods her hand as everyone in Scott's pack, expect Lydia and Liam, raise their eyebrows. Theo takes a deep breath through his nose and picks up all the emotions in the room. He closes his eyes and focuses on Liam’s scent, he smells happiness and sadness mixed with anger and Jealousy. 

  


When he opens his eyes, both Lydia and Liam are softly smiling at him. He sadly smiles back at them, lets go of Jasmine’s hand and steps forward. 

  


“I just want you all to know that I’m sorry for hurting you all. There is one person in this room that I’ve hurt the most, and I can’t express how sorry I am for that,” he looks over to Liam then back to the pack, “ but you guys have hurt me too, the first hell, which I admit, I did deserve that. But then after months of letting my guard down and trying to become a better person, the sword just appears in the living room of the house i’m living in,” he looks at Kira with tears in his eyes. 

  


She looks back at him and he can smell the guilt wafting off of her. The pack looks at her with their eyebrows raised. 

  


“Is that why you left?” Liam questions, he looks at Kira as she walks out of the room. 

  


“Yeah, I knew you guys were going to send me back someday, but I guess I let my guard down to fast,” Theo says with a self-deprecating laugh. Liam opens his mouth but Scott cuts him off. 

  


“I think this is a conversation for just you two,” he points to Liam and Theo, “So, Jasmine, Sydney, and Theo you can stay here for however long you need,” Scott says was a soft smile. Jasmine and Sydney nod and say their thank yous. 

  


They grab Theo by the hand and drag him out of the clinic. Theo hands jasmine the keys to the truck and they get in, Jasmine in the driver's seat, Theo in the passenger seat and Sydney in the back. Jasmine drives them to a diner. 

  


They get out of the truck and walk inside. They sit down in a booth and order three coffees. 

  


“So,” Jasmine starts, “the coyote and the kitsune seem like the main problems, I don’t care about the human and the banshee kept smiling at you so I’m ruling those two off as not problems.”

  


Theo snorts through his nose and rubs his eyes with the back of his hands. 

  


“The coyote's name is Malia, the kitsune is Kira, the human is stiles and the banshee is Lydia,” he says. The waiter brings over the coffees and they all take a sip.

  


“Why did Lydia keep smiling at you?” Sydney asks as the waiter walks back to the counter. 

  


“We were kind of friends before I left, well we were getting closer I guess,” Theo says with a sad sigh. He could imagine him and Lydia being really good friends. 

  


“That human was such a fucking cunt,” Jasmine laughs, they all smile. 

  


“He must be dick deprived, I’m pretty sure his boyfriend is across the country running from the FBI,” Theo says after a few seconds. 

  


“Mood,” Sydney laughs. Jasmine rolls her eyes at her partner but softly laugh, he snorts loud enough that the elderly couple in the next booth look over and glares at them. Jasmine pulls a face at them and they turn back around with a huff. 

  


They finish their coffee and drive back to the loft. They clean up from the previous night and fall onto the sofa to facetime Lewis. They let Lewis and his wife Tina that they’ve been granted permission to stay for however long they need. 

  


After they end the call, they turn on the TV and watch whatever daytime movie is on. Theo falls asleep with his head on Sydney’s shoulder and their fingers running through his hair. He wakes up a few minutes later to take off his jeans and fall back to sleep in his boxers. 

  


******

  


Theo jolts awake to the sound of loud banging on the loft door. Sydney sits up with a groan as Jasmine walks over to the door and opens it. 

  


Standing on the other side of the door is Liam, who is breathing deeply and has a flushed face. Theo notices the loft is dark other than a few lights from the kitchen and the city lights below. 

  


Theo looks over to Sydney and sees they have the blanket pulls up to their chin, Theo raises his eyebrows at them and they pull down the blanket, he looks down and sees Sydney has very short shorts on and a shirt with no bra. They nod their head over to Jasmine and Theo looks over at her. 

  


She is wearing a short skirt and only has a bra on, Theo softly laughs as Liam looks them up and down. Jasmine scowls at him and slams the door shut. 

“What the fuck,” Liam yells as he knocks on the door again, Sydney throws Jasmine a shirt and Jasmine mouths a thank you at them. 

  


She opens up the door and Liam’s hand is left in mid-air as he was about to knock again. Jasmine gestures for Liam to come in. He steps inside and looks around he makes eye contact with Theo and sadly smiles. 

  


Sydney looks between them and says,

  


“Jas and I are gonna go upstairs so you guys can talk.” 

  


They kiss Theo on the forehead and hand the blanket to Theo, they stand up and walk towards the stairs. Jasmine walks over to Theo and kisses him on the cheek. 

  


“I love you,” she whispers, Theo smiles at her.

  


“I love you too,” he whispers back fully aware that Liam can hear every word they both say. Jasmine walks over to the stairs and follows Sydney up. 

  


Theo stands up and remembers that he is only wearing a shirt and boxers. He grabs his jeans and pulls them on. He fells Liam staring but he ignores it. 

  


“Come in and close the door,” Theo says, Liam steps more into the room and turns around to shut the door. 

  


Theo walks over to the kitchen counter and gestures to the seat opposite him, Liam walks over and sits down. 

  


“This is going to be a fun conversation,” Theo huffs out. Liam awkwardly chuckles and nods his head. 

  


“There is vodka and shot glasses in the cupboard above the sink, I mixed it with wolfsbane already,” Jasmine yells from upstairs. 

  


“Thank you,” Theo yells back as he stands up and goes over to the cupboard and opens it. He grabs a large bottle of vodka and two shot glasses, he places them on the table between himself and Liam. he sits back down and opens the bottle. 

  


“Want one?” he asks Liam, he considers it for a moment then nods his head yes. Theo pours himself and Liam a shot. He hands one of the glasses to Liam the throws his head back as he tips the glass. The liquid burns his throat. The wolfsbane leaving a strong burning in his mouth which tastes like drinking hot glass. 

  


He puts the shot glass down as Liam takes his shot, Liam’s eyes glow gold as he swallows the vodka. He puts the shot glass on the table and breathes harshly through his nose. 

  


“So do you guys always sleep naked?” Liam asks once he catches his breath. Theo rolls his eyes as he hears Sydney snort loudly from upstairs.

  


“We weren’t sleeping naked, we remove choice items of clothes because its a pack tactic to calm down a member of pack that is sad or going through something that causes them to have strong negative feelings,” Theo says calmly, he can feel the effects of the vodka, a soft but pleasant buzz running through his veins. Liam hums as he pours himself another shot. He doesn’t take it he just stares at it. 

  


“How did you guys get the vodka, I know you aren’t twenty-one and Sydney and Jasmine definitely don’t look it,” Liam asks, he looks up from the shot and at Theo. 

  


“Jasmine has a really good fake ID,” Theo says bluntly. Liam hums again.

  


“Are we just going to ignore the huge fucking elephant in the room, or are we going to talk about this?” Theo says after a few moments of silence, he pours himself a shot and throws it back. He lets out a harsh breath as he swallows it. 

  


“Fine, fucking hell.” Liam pauses, “you left me, why?” he asks. Theo scoffs and scrubs a hand down his face. 

  


“I don’t know how we went from that morning to you not coming home,” Liam says when Theo stays quite. Theo looks up at him and furrows his eyebrows. 

  


“What do you do mean that morning?” Theo asks confused. Liam raises his eyebrows shakes his head. 

  


“We were talking and texting about doing something all day,” Liam says lowly. Theo's eyes widen in realization. 

  


“Liam we were talking about fucking,” Theo says, Liam indicates for him to be quite and points to upstairs. Theo rolls his eyes and scoffs. 

  


“Calm down virgin Mary, they’ve heard worse than people talking about dicks going into assholes and dicks going into mouths,” Theo says, he laughs softly as Liam blushes a soft pink color. 

  


“Fine then, we were talking about fucking. How did we get from that to you never coming home, and then never hearing from you for eight almost nine months?” Liam questions. 

  


“Well I actually did come home early,” Theo says, “I got home early, I was so excited so I was going to shower and get ready,” Theo moves around in his chair and pushes his shot glass away from the edge of the table. He looks up at Liam and sees he is still blushing.

  


“When I got inside, I put my bag down and walked into the living room and saw on the coffee table was the sword,” Theo says. He looks back to Liam and sees him looking down at the table with tears in his eyes. 

  


“What a fucking turn off,” Liam mutters lowly, Theo laughs softly. 

  


“So you left because of the fucking sword?” Liam asks, he trails off when he looks up and sees Theo glaring at him. 

  


“Yeah sure I left because of the fucking sword,” Theo says loudly. Liam glares at him and takes the shot that was sitting in front of him. He places the glass back on the table and takes a few deep breaths through his nose. 

  


“Care to elaborate?” Liam asks sarcastically. Theo rolls his eyes and huffs as he sits up straighter on the chair. 

  


“Imagine having a very traumatic experience,” Theo starts, “and it has all to do with an object. Now imagine coming home from school, half hard because you are thinking about getting suck, and fucked by your boyfriend. You walk into a place where you feel safe, and you see the thing that brings back all these terrible memories, so you pack your shit and run,” he finishes with tears streaming down his face. Liam looks at him and a few tears run down his cheeks. 

  


“What did you think was going to happen?” Liam asks as he wipes the tears off of his face. 

  


“I thought you were going to send me back,” Theo says lowly. Liam lets out a soft hiccup as more tears fall. Theo looks at him and lets himself cry a little bit more. After a few moments, Liam looks up. 

  


“We would never do that, I would never do that. That's so incredibly fucked up Theo,” Liam says softly. 

Theo looks up at him and furrows his eyebrows. 

  


“Why was the sword there in the first place?” Theo asks through tears, Liam lets out a shaky breath. 

  


“We were going to burn it,” Liam says with a laugh. 

  


“Wait what?” Theo asks as he wipes his face again.

  


“Yeah we were planning on burning it, Kira came back and I got her to fix the sword so we could burn it. You were going to be the one to throw the sword in. I was going to give you a promise ring afterward,” Liam says. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a ring. 

  


Its small and silver ring with an infinity symbol carved into it. Theo grabs the ring from Liam outstretched hand and holds it, he runs his thumb over the simple and looks up at Liam. 

  


“Liam..” Theo whispers, “I’m so sorry.” Liam frowns at him and tilts his head.

  


“No you don’t need to apologize, it was my fault. We should have talked about it first and I should have known it was a really fucking dumb idea to leave it on the coffee table,” Liam says in a somber tone. Theo places the ring in front of him on the table and grabs Liam’s hand. 

  


“Look,” Theo starts, “I ran away because of something bad that happened. And I still have feelings for you, really strong feelings for you. I have no idea if you feel the same, but I’ll be willing to try this again.” Liam nods his head slowly and grabs the ring, he holds it in his hand and brings it up to his lips.

  


“I still love you so much, I want to try this again,” Liam says with his eyes closed. Theo smiles and reaches across the table, he places his handLiam'sLiam cheek and leans forward, he kisses Liam softly on the lips and lets out a sigh of relief when Liam kisses back. He sits back down in his seat and takes a deep breath. 

  


“This is going to be hard to do since I won’t be living here,” Theo says with a laugh after a few moments. 

  


“What do you mean you won’t be living here?” Liam questions.

  


“I mean, I live in Washington with my family and I’m not leaving them to come back to Beacon Hills,” Theo says, he looks at Liam and raises his eyebrows. Liam looks shocked and opens his mouth. 

  


“What do you even have there?” Liam asks, he rolls his eyes as Theo lefts out an offended huff.

  


“I have a family, a pack, I’m going to school and I’m working. I’m not going to drop all that to come back to a place where I have nothing,” Theo almost screams, he stands up and walks over to the door, he opens it and says,

  


“I think you should leave now, we can talk about this tomorrow,” Liam stands up and walks out the door. Theo slams the door shut and walks over to the kitchen tables. He lets out a huff as he sits back down. He lifts his head up as he hears footsteps descending the stairs. 

  


Sydney and Jasmine sit down at the table and grab one of his hands each. 

  


“You say the right things, that was so selfish of him to assume you would drop everything for him,” Jasmine says, she rubs her thumb over Theo’s knuckles. 

“I’m not even considering it, I have no one in this town that cares for me. But in Washington, I have a huge family that I know loves me and would protect me without a second thought. But I don’t want anyone else but Liam, I want him back so bad but if he thinks I’m going to leave my life behind just for him then he so fucking selfish,” Theo says, Jasmine and Sydney nod their head and smiles. 

  


“Exactly, now it might be eleven at night, but what do you guys think about ordering some pizza and getting really drunk?” Jasmine asks hopefully. Theo and Sydney laugh but agree. 

  


A few hours later they all fall asleep sprawled half on the bed upstairs and half on the floor. The empty vodka bottle sat on the bottom of the stairs in the middle of a pentagram made out of pizza. 

  


******

  


Theo wakes up the next morning to someone poking his face, he bats their hand away with his eyes still closed. The hand stops for a few seconds before it starts poking his face again, faster and the person who the hand belongs to starts whispering.

  


“Theo wake the fuck up,” the feminine voice whispers. Theo hears Jasmine softly groan from beside him. Theo slowly opens his eyes and sees Lydia standing over him. He gets out of the bed and puts a finger to his lips to silently tell Lydia to be quiet. He tiptoes around the room and grabs a pair of pant, a shirt, his phone from the charger, his wallet, keys and a pair of shoes.

  


He grabs Lydia’s hand and they make their ways back downstairs. He almost trips over the vodka bottle at the end of the stairs but he grabs onto the railing and steps over it, with Lydia trailing behind him. 

  


They make their way into the kitchen were Theo puts on his clothes and grabs a black hoodie with the words,  _ love with tear us apart,  _ in white written across the front with a red rose. He tucks his phone and wallet into his back pocket. They sit down at the kitchen table, the room strongly smells like wolfsbane mixed with vodka, it makes his nose and throat burn every time he breathes in. 

  


“Hey,” Lydia says softly, Theo is quiet for a moment as he looks at her. Her hair is pulled up into a bun at the back of her head, and she isn’t wearing any makeup. The dark circles under her eyes are prominent. 

  


“You aren’t sleeping,” Theo says, Lydia looks at him and sadly smiles, she shrugs her shoulders. 

  


“I’m okay,” she says, Theo raises his eyebrows at her. 

  


“Is it about Allison?” Theo asks quietly when Lydia doesn’t say anything he reaches across the table and grabs her hand. 

  


“I know things have been a bit fucked up since you guys broke up, but Lydia you need to start taking care of yourself,” he says, Lydia looks at him and smiles, she has tears in her eyes but blinks them away. 

  


“It's not all that, it's just that I missed you so much. I came over here to tell you the drama of whos now fucking who, and I came upstairs and you just looked so fucking peaceful and happy,” she says sadly. Theo smiles softly at her and wipes his face.

  


“I still want to know who is fucking who,” he says, “but I’ve missed you so much Lyds.”

  


Lydia takes a deep breathe and smiles. Theo puts his index finger to his lips just as Lydia opens her mouth, she raises her eyebrows at Theo and he points to the stairs. Seconds later Jasmine comes down the stairs in only a pastel yellow bra and black panties with a blanket draped around her shoulders. She nods at Lydia and walks over to Theo, she places a kiss on his forehead and goes to make herself coffee. 

  


Lydia awkwardly laughs as she visually stares as Jasmine's ass, Theo reaches across the table and physically turns Lydia’s head back to look at him, she blushes a bright shade of red. 

  


“Okay so,” she starts, "Allison and I are going at it again, but her and Chris are in Ohio dealing with some mess Kate left behi-,”

  


“Wait what,” Theo cuts her off, “you and Allison are back together?” Lydia shrugs her shoulders and sighs. Jasmine comes back to the table and places three cups of coffee in front of them, Theo and Lydia grab a cup each as Jasmine plonks herself down on a chair. She places her long legs in Theo’s lap and she takes a sip of her coffee. 

  


“How did that happen, I mean you guys broke up right in front of my eyes,” Theo says in shock. The break up between Lydia and Allison came as a shock to everyone, they seemed like such a happy couple. But as it turns out, that was not the story. They had not been happy for a very long time, they had to deal with the fact that they were going to different colleges, Lydia going to MIT and Allison going to UCLA. Other people were dragged in, it was a violent and scary event. 

  


“We decided to try long distance, we both went off and fucked other people. After a while, she came home and we both remembered how much we truly loved each other,” she says with a soft smile. Theo smiles back at her and places his hand on Jasmine's ankle. 

  


“Anyways,” Lydia says, “me and Allison, Derek and Stiles are still going at it, Scott and Isaac broke up again.” Theo huffs out a laugh, 

  


“Again,” he mutters. He opens his mouth to ask a question but decides against it. Lydia smiles at him knowingly. 

  


“Liam hasn’t done it with anyone,” she says. Theo looks down at the table and lets out a sigh of relief. 

  


“Wanna know something interesting?” Lydia asks. Theo takes a sip from his coffee and nods his head.

  


“Me and Ali are thinking about asking Kira to be apart of our relationship,” she says excitedly. Theo tilts his head in confusion. 

  


“Like sexually, and why?” He questions. Jasmine’s shoulders shake as she silently laughs. Theo and Lydia turn to her and raise their eyebrows, Lydia looking a little offended. Jasmine picks up on that and rushes to explain.

  


“Didn’t mean to offend anyone,” she says, “that just reminded me of a time when Sydney and I were thinking of adding someone to our relationship.”

  


“I remember that you guys decided against it,” Theo says, Jasmine turns and smiles at him.

  


“Sexually and romantically,” Lydia says, she takes a sip of her coffee. Her phone rings from in her pocket, she grabs it out and declines the call. Theo watches as she places the phone on the table, next to her coffee, he looks at the screen and sees the contact name,  _ alpha bitch,  _ call again. He looks at her and raises his eyebrows. Lydia sees him looking at her phone and laughs. 

  


“Scott,” she says, “probably calling me to cry about Isaac again.” Theo laughs. 

  


“So why are you guys wanting to add that Kira girl into your relationship,” Jasmine asks suddenly intrigued. 

  


“I don’t really know. The night Theo left, we all went around to Liam’s and got super drunk. We played truth or dare, and I ended making out with Kira and so did Allison. We went back to mine and had sex. The next morning Kira admitted to us that she like us both,” Lydia says, she blushes as she recalls memories of that night. 

  


“Me and Ali talked after we got back together and we thought we would ask Kira if that would be something she would also want,” Lydia says after Theo gestures for her to continue. 

  


“Can I be there when you ask, plus I really want to catch up with Ali and Kira,” Theo asks, Lydia smiles at him and nods her head. 

  


“Of course, I’ll message Ali and ask her,” Lydia says as she pulls out her phone and sends a text to Allison, a few seconds later the phone buzzes with a text message from Allison. 

  


“I’m going to leave the loft for probably a couple hours, so you and Sydney can have some alone time, just do it on the bed downstairs,” Theo turns and says to Jasmine, she laughs and winks at him.

  


Lydia laughs as she grabs her phone.

  


“She's cool with it and she said to tell you hi. We are doing it this morning at a cafe, we’ve asked Kira to meet us there,” Lydia says, she places her phone back onto the table. 

  


“I think I might message Liam and ask if we can talk again today,” Theo says, he takes a sip of his now cold coffee, he wrinkled his nose and puts down the mug. 

  


“Again?” Lydia asks. 

  


“He came around last night, it didn’t go very well.” he says replies. 

  


“What happened?” Lydia asks. Jasmine grabs their empty mugs from the table and places them in the sink. She comes back to the table and sits down again, this time with the blanket over her lap. Theo catches her eye and gestures to her chest, she looks down and notices her boob is almost hanging out of her bra. She shrugs her shoulders. 

  


“I really don’t care, if Lydia wasn’t here I would be walking around without a bra and you know that” Jasmine says with a huff. 

  


“You don’t care when you are naked in front of Theo?” Lydia asks incredulously. Jasmine simply shrugs her shoulders. 

  


“Obviously my partner doesn’t mind, but Theo is very gay so I know he isn’t attracted to me and I’m very proud and happy with my body, “ Jasmine says, she turns towards the stairs and smiles as Sydney walks down the stairs. They walk over to the sofa and throw themselves down onto it. Jasmine smiles as she gets up and walks over to her partner. 

  


“Anyway what happened with you and Liam last night?” Lydia asks, she smiles when Jasmine jumps on the sofa and attacks her partner with cuddles. 

  


“It's a long story but basically, we decided to try the whole relationship thing again, but he thought that I was going to drop my life in Washington to come back and live in Beacon Hill’s. Which I’m not doing.”

  


“I completely understand, it’s so selfish of him to presume that you would leave your family in Washington just for him,” Lydia says, she shakes her head madly. Lydia’s phone buzzes, she grabs her phone and reads the text. She looks up at Theo panicked and quickly types out a response and presses send. 

  


“We need to go,” she says. Theo stands up, yells a goodbye and I love you to Jasmine and Sydney before they rush out the door and into Lydia’s car. When he buckles up this seat belt and Lydia starts the car and takes a deep breath. 

  


“Whats going on?” he asks, Lydia sighs as they pull into traffic. 

  


“Kira and Ali were already at the cafe,” She says. 

  


“Who is awake at..” Theo looks at the small clock above the radio, “nine in the morning?”

  


“You know what they say, the early bird catches the worm,” Lydia says, Theo mouths along to the words, knowing exactly what she was about to say. She catches him and rolls her eyes but softly laughs. There is a dull ache in Theo’s chest as memories of early morning car ride with Lydia pop into his mind. The closes his eyes and sees the memories playing like a movie in his head. 

  


He can smell coffee and feel the calm of Beacon Hill’s as everyone is fast asleep. The streets are dark at four in the morning. He can hear Lydia’s laugh and feel the soft hum of the car. The image in his head changes to him in the driver's seat and Lydia curled up in the passenger's seat. Her hands wrapped around a small cup of coffee, her head turns towards the foggy window, the morning street lights are blurred through the window causing random dots of orange and red lights. 

  


He opens his eyes as the car stops out the front of a small coffee shop in the center of town. Once Lydia parks the car, he reaches across the console and pulls her into a tight hug, the clutch digging into his side. He lets out a breath of relief when Lydia wraps her arms around him and buries her head in the crook of Theo’s neck.

  


As she breathes, he can feel on his neck. 

  


“I missed you,” she whispers. Theo smiles softly, he runs a hand up and her back. 

  


“I missed you too Lyds.” 

  


******

  


They step out of Lydia’s car and make their way into the coffee shop. They spot Allison and Kira up the back talking quietly and picking at a muffin. When Allison sees them, she jumps out of her seat and runs at Theo. She almost knocks them both over from the impact of her hug. They stumble a little before regaining their footing. 

  


“Hey Ali,” he laughs. She hugs him tighter then lets go. 

  


“Oh my god you dumbass, you disappear for like nine whole months and all you have to say is hey,” she says with a huge smile.

  


“I’m guessing if things go right you might want to go and fuck, but we can definitely catch up after that,” he says with a smile. He looks over her shoulder to see Kira smiling, he smiles at her. Allison catches his eye, she smiles and winks at him. Theo and Lydia both laugh. 

  


Allison threads her fingers through Lydia’s and walks them back to the table. Kira smiles at them as they all down, Kira and Theo sitting opposite Lydia and Allison. Kira turns to Theo and smiles shyly. 

  


“Hi,” she says self-consciously. 

  


“Hey K,” he says back. Lydia and Allison look at each other and start talking quietly to each other. 

  


“Look,” Kira starts, “I’m so sorry Theo, Liam asked me to fix the sword and put it in the living room. I didn’t think anything of it. God, I’m so sorry.”

  


“No Kira, it’s not your fault. Please don’t,” he says. She smiles softly at him. He sighs and pulls her into an awkward side hug. 

  


“We ready to start?” Lydia asks a few moments later. Kira and Allison nod their heads. 

  


“Okay so,” Lydia says, “Ali and I wanted to ask you, Kira, if you would…” she pauses. 

  


Allison looks at her confused, Lydia widens her eyes and Allison nods her head. 

  


“Kira would you like to be a third in our relationship, sexually and romantically?” Allison asks. 

  


Kira looks shocked for a moment because smiling and nodding her head. 

  


“I would love too, oh my god yes,” she almost screams. Theo smiles as Allison leans across the table to plant a kiss on Kira’s lips. Lydia smiles and does the same. 

  


******

  


They spend twenty minutes just talking before Theo decides it's time to go back to the loft. Lydia takes him back to the loft, he waves to them as the drive away. He makes his way up the stairs instead of the elevator. He pauses outside of the door and focuses his hearing. He hears Sydney’s soft snoring and Jasmine’s soft huffing she does in her sleep. 

  


He opens the door as quietly as he can, he steps inside and looks around. He sees Sydney and Jasmine asleep on the bed pushed up against the window. He makes his way around the loft cleaning things up, washing dishes and throwing away the vodka bottle he keeps almost tripping over. 

  


When he lays down the on bed, he checks the time,  _ three pm,  _ he reads in his head. He drifts off to sleep a minute later to the sound of his best friends heart beats. 

  


******

Theo slowly opens his eyes as the sun shines in through the large windows, he groans loudly as he sits up and rubs a hand down his face. 

  


He listens out for Jasmine and Sydney, he hears their heartbeats accompanied by the sound of the TV. He makes his way downstairs and joins them on the sofa. 

  


“Hey I’m going to call Liam and ask him to come around,” Theo says after a few minutes of silence. 

  


“Do you want us to stay?” Sydney asks, Theo shrugs his shoulders. 

  


“Depends, you can stay if you want, I really don’t mind,” he says after a second. 

  


“We might go get some dinner, we haven’t had a date night in a while,” Jasmine says, she looks down at Sydney who nods their head and smiles. They both get up and head upstairs to get dressed. 

  


Theo grabs his phone from the coffee table and send a text to Liam asking him to come around. He puts the phone back onto the coffee table as Jasmine and Sydney come back downstairs. This time, with Jasmine wearing a black dress with a lace crew neck and Sydney wearing a black tank top that ties around their neck with a black and white grid skirt. 

  


They sit down on the sofa and change the channel.

  


“You two look amazing,” Theo says, he is only used to seeing them in normal day wear, it’s very rare for them to dress up. They don’t go to parties and they all go to school so there is no reason for them to wear fancy dress. 

  


“I know right,” Jasmine laughs, Sydney turns a bright shade of red from the compliment. Theo simply laughs and kisses them on the cheek. 

  


Theo’s phone buzzes on the coffee table, he picks it up and types out a reply. 

  


“He will be here in ten minutes,” Theo says as he puts his phone back down. 

  


Ten minutes later, Theo and Sydney turn their heads to the door moments before there is a knock. Jasmine, Theo and Sydney walk over to the door and slide it open. Liam stands on the other side rocking on his heels, Jasmine glares at him before grabbing Sydney’s hand, planting a kiss on Theo’s forehead and walking out of the loft.

  


Theo and Liam stare at each other for a few moments, Liam’s tongue sweeps across this bottom lip and Theo’s eye’s flicker down to track the movement. Theo suddenly feel hot all over, Liam’s stare burning holes into his head. He looks Liam in the eyes just quick enough to see his eye’s flare golden yellow. 

  


“Fuck,” Liam mutters hotly, Theo opens his mouth to question him but Liam is surging forward and attaching his lips to Theo’s. 

  


Theo pushes Liam’s against the wall next to the door, he blindly tries to close the door but gives up and pulls away from Liam just long enough to shut the door then reconnect their lips. 

  


Liam swallows a moan from Theo as he sneaks his hand underneath Theo’s shirt, he runs his hand up and down the muscles, feeling as they flex and rolls with each soft movement. 

“Fucking hell, I asked you here to talk not to have sex,” Theo mutters against Liam’s lips. He can feel Liam smirk as he flips them around so that Theo’s back is against the wall and Liam has the upper hand. 

  


“We should just stop and talk then,” Liam says as he pulls back. He takes a step back but Theo grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him towards his chest. 

  


“You started this, so you better finish it,” Theo says, he leans up and kisses Liam softly then pulls back. He rests his head on the wall behind him and looks up at Liam. He smiles as he remembers when he uses to be in Liam’s position, looking down at him. 

  


“I loved being taller than you, looking down at you as I’d ride you. You would fucking scream because you loved it. But now you’re taller than me, so you have to work for your pleasure. I bet you love it,” Theo says darkly. 

  


Liam smiles sensually and ducks his head down, he softly glides his lips over Theo’s. His thumb softly rubbing over the dip between his shoulder and neck. Theo feels something poking into his hip at first he thought it might have been Liam’s phone but as he moves his hips and Liam lets out a soft moan, he knows it’s not a phone. 

  


He moves his hips again, the sound Liam makes goes straight to his cock. As they kiss Liam slides his knee in between Theo’s thighs, he rocks down on the leg between his and lets out a soft moan. 

  


Liam kisses down his cheek and his neck, sucking every few second leaving red angry marks that return back to his natural skin color. Theo's head thumps on the wall behind him as he lifts his head to give Liam more access. 

  


Liam smiles as he sucks on Theo’s pulse point, he hears Theo’s heart skip a beat then beat faster. Theo whines as Liam pulls back but quickly stops as Liam pulls his shirt over his head and throws it behind him. Theo does the same, the shirt somehow finding its way stuck on the corner of the TV. 

  


“Oh shit,” Theo says, he looks around frantically until his eyes settle on the bed pushed into the corner. 

  


“What?” Liam asks, he follows Theo’s gaze and the starts walking over to the bed. Theo grabs his hand and pulls him back.

  


“One, we aren’t fucking on that bed, two I didn’t bring any lube with me,” Theo says. He brings his hand to his forehead and lets out a small laugh. 

  


“Why aren’t we fucking on the bed and don’t you have any in your truck?”

  


“Jasmine and Sydney had sex on there not even twelve hours ago and yes I have lube in my truck,” Theo says, he digs around his back pocket and grabs out his keys, which he hands to Liam. He all but runs out of the loft and returns three minutes later with a small blue bottle of lube. 

  


In that time Theo was able to strip the bed of the sheet and is lying naked on top of a bare mattress with a pillow under his head and hips. 

  


Liam’s mouth goes dry as he closes the door and walks over to the bed. Theo catches his eye and smiles softly. He trails his hand down his chest and lets out a sharp breath as he runs his fingers over his nipples. 

  


Liam almost trips as he struggles to get his clothes off quick enough. Once his pants, underwear, shoes, and socks are off, he climbs on top of Theo and replaces Theo’s traveling hand with his own. 

  


He runs his hand over Theo’s stomach and barely reaches Theo’s trail of hair that leads down to his cock. He arches his back, too stubborn to ask for what he wants. 

  


“What do you want Theo?” Liam asks softly, he makes a show of licking his hand and trailing it back down Theo abdomen, getting lower each time but never touching where Theo wants him too. 

  


“Please touch me Liam,” Theo whispers desperately. 

  


“I am touching you love,” Liam whispers back. 

  


“Oh my god,” Theo nearly shouts, “please touch my dick.”

  


Liam smiles softly and leans forward, he kisses the spot just below Theo’s ear. He reaches down between them and takes hold of Theo’s member. He strokes it softly, just enough to give Theo some pleasure but not enough to make him cum. 

  


“Fuck,” Theo hisses at the light touch. Liam tightens his hand and speeds up, adding a twist when his hand reaches Theo’s head. 

  


Theo lets out a deep, throaty moan as Liam lean down and kisses the head of his cock. 

  


“Want do you want me to do?” Liam asks, Theo looks down at him as he takes the head of Theo’s cock into his mouth and suckles on it. Theo groans and throws his head back. 

  


“Oh god,” he groans. “Please fuck me.”

  


Liam smiles at him and ducks his head down lower. He pushes Theo’s legs back and pulls his cheeks apart, Theo almost screams when Liam first licks a stripe across his hole. He reaches down and pulls apart his cheeks so that Liam has a hand free to stoke up and down his cock. 

  


“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he groans loudly. 

  


He pushes Liam’s head away and flips over on to his knees and elbows with his ass in the air. Liam wraps one hand around Theo’s cock and swirls his tongue Theo’s hole. 

  


“You like that huh? My hand wrapped around your cock and my tongue fucking your asshole?” 

  


“Fuck yes, oh god,” Theo moans loudly. 

“Did you miss this? Did you touch yourself every night to the memories of me fucking you?” Liam asks darkly. Theo moans loudly and nods his head. 

  


Liam pulls away and grabs the small bottle of lube, he pours a little bit out on to his index and middle finger. He rubs his thumb into the liquid to warm it up a little bit before bringing it down to Theo’s hole. He rubs his index finger around his hole before softly pressing in. 

  


Theo lets out a sharp gasp as Liam slides in his finger. He slowly pumps it in and out before Theo nods, he adds in another finger. Theo feels the sharp burning pain turn into deep pleasure and starts pushing back onto Liam’s fingers. 

  


“Fuck, I’m ready,” Theo moans. He whines when Liam pulls out but is quickly replaced with Liam lining up his cock and slowly pushes in. 

  


Theo’s breath hitches in his throat, a dull pain present but canceled out by the pleasure. 

  


“Oh fuck,” Liam draws out as he completely pushes in, and then out all the way to the tip. He pushes in as Theo starts pushing back. 

  


“Fuck fuck, I don’t I’m going to last long. I haven't been fucked in eight months,” Theo laughs out, the laugh quickly dissolves into a loud moan as Liam reaches around and wraps his hand around Theo’s cock. 

  


Theo starts pushing back even faster determined to make Liam cum before him. 

  


“Oh god I’m gonna cum,” Liam says loudly, he lets out moans every time he pushes back in. 

  


Liam pushes back in once more before he is shouting out a string of curse words and pulling out, he cums on Theo’s ass and his back. Theo strokes himself once, twice then cums on the pillow under him. 

  


They both collapse next to each other on the bed and breathe deeply for a few minutes. Theo rolls onto his side and kisses Liam on the cheek. He sits up and wipes Liam’s cum off of his back, he groans when the liquid just spreads everywhere. 

  


He gets up and walks to the bathroom, he closes the door behind him. Liam starts to drift off to sleep. Theo comes out a few minutes later with a wet washcloth and a pair of boxers for himself and Liam. 

  


He walks back over to the bed and he wipes Liam down, then wipes his back, ass, then the back of his thighs. He pulls the boxers on then helps Liam put on his pair. He grabs a large black blanket from the back of the sofa, he lies down on the bed and covers them with the blanket. He pulls Liam to his chest and sighs softly. They fall asleep in each other's arm, warm and safe. 

  


******

  
  


The bed dips as Theo sits up the next morning, he looks over his shoulder to see Liam still fast asleep. He gets up and walks over to the kitchen, and sits down next to Sydney. 

  


“So,” Sydney says, Theo smiles softly knowing exactly what they mean. They nod their head in Liam’s direction. 

  


“We didn’t end up talking,” Theo says. Sydney laughs softly and walks over to the fridge, they bring back over a box of cold, half-eaten pizza. 

  


“I can see that” Sydney say as they motion to Theo being half naked. 

  


“So what did you guys do last night?” Theo asks as he grabs a piece of pizza from the box and bites into it. Sydney doing the same.

  


“We ending up going to a really nice mom and pop type restaurant, then we walk around for a while, got you pizza then came home. But it looks like someone, most likely Jasmine got hungry during the night because this pizza was whole when we brought it home,” they laugh. Theo smiles at them. 

  


They both turn their heads in the direction of Liam who softly groans as he wakes up he slowly sits up and look around panicked but his eyes settle on Theo. Liam smiles so softly that it causes a pain in Theo’s chest when he smiles back. Sydney looks between them and rolls their eyes. 

  


“It must have been torture for your pack to not always want to vomit from the sexual tension in the room,” Jasmine says from the bottom of the stairs. They all turn to her and smiles.

  


“I thought you were a witch, not a wolf,” Liam says confused. Jasmine turns towards the voice, startled. She turns to Theo and raises her eyebrows, he just shrugs his shoulders and smiles. 

  


“I thought the smell was pre-existing,” she mumbles, “anyways, I am a witch but I have heightened senses so I might not be able to smell all the emotions that wolves can but I can smell the strong ones like sex, happiness, and anger.” 

  


“What about hearing?” Liam asks obviously intrigued. He stands up and sits down next to Theo at the kitchen table. 

  


“Only slightly better than human ears,” she says, she walks over and joins them at the table, she places a kiss on Theo’s cheek then a kiss on Sydney’s lips. 

  


“Okay so,” Sydney starts, “we all need to have a chat.” Theo and Jasmine nod their heads.

  


“What about?” Liam asks confused. Sydney looks at Theo for him to continue but he just shrugs and Sydney rolls their eyes. 

  


“We need to talk about what we are going to do since it looks like you guys are gonna try the whole relationship thing again,” They say, Liam pauses for a moment then nods his head looking grim.

  


“Theo is coming home with us,” Jasmine says. Theo grabs Liam’s hand under the table and holds it. 

  


“I know he is, once I got home the other night I realized how selfish I was being,” he turns to Theo, “I can’t expect you to leave your happiness behind for me and as much as I wish you could stay here with me, I know you can’t,” Liam says. He lets out a shaky breath as Theo leans forward and rests his forehead against Liam’s.

  


“I promise to visit whenever I can, but I can’t stay. This place,” he gestures around, “this whole town has no place for me, my home is with Jasmine and Sydney in Washington,” Theo says. He’s cheek feels wet all of a sudden, he pulls away from Liam and Liam quickly wipes away his tears. 

  


“I love,” Liam says softly, Theo closes his eyes when he hears those words coming out of Liam’s mouth. He smiles as a soft ache pulls at his heart. He opens his eyes and Liam smiles at him. 

  


“I love you too,” he whispers softly. Sydney leans against Jasmine and sighs dramatically, they all turn to them and raise their eyebrows.

  


“All this gay drama has me hungry for actual food,” they say. 

  


“Hey don’t sa-,” Jasmine starts but Sydney cuts her off, knowing exactly what she was about to say. 

  


“It's not homophobic because it's literally gay drama and I’m gay as fuck,” They say, Jasmine rolls her eyes as Theo and Liam laugh. 

  


“Big mood,” Jasmine sighs. 

  


******

  


They all get dressed and file into Theo’s truck, he drives them to a little diner and order a large amount of food for four people. When Liam points this out, Sydney counteracts it with the fact they are all teenagers and werewolves. 

  


“Excuse you,” Jasmine says offended. 

“Expect Jasmine,” Sydney says. Jasmine nod her head and smiles. 

  


“Don’t you act like you’re above us,” Theo says as he points at Jasmine, “on the way here I saw you shove a whole burger in your mouth and swallow it in five bites or less.” Sydney lets out a large snort, Jasmine turn to glare at them but stops short when they see a waiter coming over with their food. 

  


The next few minutes are quite as they all eat their food. Theo leans back in his chair as he finishes his pancakes, Liam smiles at him and Theo leans sideways to kiss his boyfriend on the head. Liam tilts his head up and catches Theo’s lips, they kiss slow and sweet for a moment before a piece of toast hits Theo in the face. They pull apart and Theo throws the toast back at the cooperate with happens to be Sydney. 

  


They catch the toast in their hand and takes a big bite out of it and smile. Theo rolls his eyes and laughs as he watches Jasmine roll up her pancake and practically shove it down her throat. She looks up at her and sticks up her middle finger. 

  


“God I missed you,” Liam sighs, Theo looks at him and smiles. He kisses Liam again on the lips. 

  


“I missed you too,” Theo says. 

  


Sydney smiles at them and pulls their phone out of their pocket as he buzzes from an incoming text. 

  


“Oh shit fuck,” They yell, all the people in the diner turn to look at them. 

  


“What?” Theo asks. Sydney looks up at him with tears in their eyes. 

  


“Syd what's going on?” Jasmine asks, visibly worried about her partner. 

  


“Leah’s been taken,” Sydney says. Theo’s breath hitches in his throat as Sydney runs out of the diner with the phone to their ear. 

  


“Hunters?” Jasmine asks softy, he nods his head. 

  


His brain feels foggy as the panic settles in, he can hear the conversation going on around him but it sounds like they are underwater. 

  


“Leah is a family member, we live with her,” Jasmine explains to Liam when he asks who Leah his. Theo excuses himself and walks out of the diner to find Sydney. They are sitting down on the curb outside with the phone pressed to their ear. Theo sits down on the curb beside them and rubs the ball of his hands over his eyes. On the other end of the phone, he can hear Lewis and Eli yelling out information about what happened, he picks up snippets of the conversation but none of it makes any sense to him. Sydney doesn’t say anything, only listening to the information being yelled at them. 

  


“We are okay I promise,” Sydney tells the person on the other side of the phone. 

  


“Theo is right next to me and Jasmine is back in the diner with Theo’s boyfriend,” they say, a few seconds later a phone is being thrust into his hands. 

  


“Hello,” he says as he lifts the phone to his ear. He hears Lewis exhale long and deep. 

“Hey kid, are you okay?” Lewis asks, Theo laughs sadly. He listens closely and hears Kaden crying. 

  


“I should be asking you that, but we all okay. What happened?” he asks. Lewis sighs again and the phone crackles for a second. 

  


“We were sitting down at the table eating breakfast when we heard a scream from her room, we ran in there just in time to see someone pull her out of her bedroom window,” Lewis says. 

  


“Did you get a glimpse of their face?” Theo asks, he turns to Sydney and wraps an arm around their shoulders, they lean into his side and buries their face in Theo’s neck. The door behind them opens and Jasmine sits down on the curb next to their partner. Liam follows behind her and sits down next to Theo. 

  


“No we didn’t but we have had a strong scent, we have every single were-creature in the building following it,” Lewis says reassuringly. 

  


“it was a hunter we know that for sure. The scent was of strong wolfsbane and metal,” Lewis says. 

  


“Okay good, please make sure everyone is safe especially if hunters are involved,” Theo says. Sydney untucks themselves from Theo and falls into Jasmine’s open arms. 

  


“Of course, and promise me you guys will be safe for the next week or so that you are in Beacon Hill’s,” Lewis says, the phone crackling as he moves again. 

  


“What no,” Theo yells, “we are coming home.” 

  


He leans onto Liam’s side and Liam kisses him softly on the forehead. He looks over at Jasmine who makes eye contact and nods at him, he nods back at her. 

  


“Okay, just make sure you are safe,” Lewis says. 

  


“We will be.” 

  


He hands the phone to Jasmine who talks to Lewis for a few minutes before hanging up. They all stand up and walk back to the truck. Theo hands Jasmine the keys and climbs into the back seat with Liam who wraps Theo in his arms. 

  


They make it back to the loft and rush up the stairs. They run around packing their bags and cleaning things. An hour later they carry their bags out the truck and pack them into the back seat. 

Sydney and Jasmine climb into the truck and close the door. 

Theo turns around to Liam and threads their fingers together. 

  


“Please be careful, if you die because of a bunch of fucking hunters I’ll bring you back to life and kill,” Liam says sadly. Theo smiles at him and pulls him into a hug. 

  


“I promise I’ll be safe, and I’ll keep you in the loop. Either I’ll text you every half an hour or one of them will,” he whispers into Liam’s ear. 

  


“I thought we were going to have longer,” Liam says as he pulls out of the hug. 

  


“I know and I’m so sorry, but we need to find Leah,” Theo says. He stares at Liam’s face and leans forward, he connects their lips and fists Liam’s shirt. They pull apart as Jasmine honks the horn. They lean their foreheads together and just breath. 

  


“I have to go,” Theo said. They stand up and hug again. They let go and Theo climbs into the truck. 

  


“I love you,” Liam calls out. 

  


He smiles and reverses the truck and pulls out of the loft garage. 

  


Theo looks into the rearview mirror and smiles sadly as he sees Liam standing there waving. He started driving on the road towards the Beacon Hill’s exist, once they drive past the  _ you are now exiting Beacon Hill’s  _ sign, it hits him. 

  


He never said it back. 


End file.
